MY WITCH 07 A Service to the Community
by NotQuiteNormOld
Summary: Part 7 of MY WITCH series. WxC I originally said Will-centric, but it's starting to be more Caleb-centric for now..
1. Chapter 1

Well, if you didn't get it from the end, Caleb was interrupted from thoughts of telling Will about the heir by.. Will. And the whole Matty thing. Ahh well, I predict major fluff in this episode ;)

* * *

><p>The list found of girls born in the Earth town would help refine the search for the heir, yet Cedric couldn't help think it strange that it was so hard to find her. But the Prince Phobos did not share his thoughts. The Prince had a greater knowledge of the qualities his sister would inherit, while the heir herself would not even realise them. It was not going to remain a protection for much longer that the girl would not be aware of her own identity. For the next step of Phobos' mission, Lord Cedric would need to pass as human.<p>

**...**

Professor Dean Collins stood behind the Sheffield Institute assembly podium and tapped the microphone. "Thank you, and good morning!"

Will Vandom grimaced at the high-pitched noise coming from the speakers, but as she looked around it appeared no one else could hear it. That had been happening a lot since becoming a guardian. Hay Lin appeared to be able to pick up quieter sounds since she got powers, but the only change Will could note (other than the pure transforming and portal closing gig) was that she now heard a wider spectrum of sound. And it turned out that machines are noisy. _'Dogs must be going nuts'_, Will thought.[0]

"I've been told that Sheffield prides itself on sharpening young minds.." The professor smiled, blissfully unaware of those yawning and picking gum off their shoes, whispering jokes or gossip to the people closest to them. "..And developing your sense of _'community'_. That's why this year we've decided to hold the Community Service days.. A month early!"

Will sat back, still frowning at the noise, when the entire room seemed to come to life. Wide, startled eyes searched the room for someone telling them that the teacher had been joking. Some of them simply looked like they'd had a sudden urge to run. Uriah Dunn, who had been sitting at the back, spat his gum out over the person in front of him's shoulder; hitting the next person's shoulder, but the boy was too shocked to admire his work.

"I've heard that you love Community Service days so much, that you all rush to school early on sign up day!"

**...**

"Of _course_ we come early! Oh man I hate community service days!" Irma, Taranee, Elyon, Cornelia and Hay Lin stormed through the halls, with Will struggling to stay caught up. "I'm gonna stay in the parking lot _all_ night with a pen in my hand!"

"Maybe I'll sleep in my locker."

Will gave Taranee's anguished face a sideways look. "You guys, what _iare _community service days?" Irma turned and stopped very suddenly facing the notice board.

"Okay. Tomorrow morning, there will be a list here. Four hundred jobs, for four hundred kids."

Cornelia slumped against the wall; not a common sight. "Out of those, _maybe _ten wont totally stink."

"AND.." Hay Lin looked seriously to Will, "The last kids to sign up get the most gag-a-rific ones!" Will grinned. _'Gag-a-rific?'_

"It can't be _that_ bad.." Will smiled at how seriously these girls were taking this. _'Who knew they fought evil on a daily basis'_.

"Oh no? Try Monkeybar scraper at the zoo! The thing grabbed my hair like it thought it was a banana!" Cornelia visably shuddered and Will's smile only grew, _'Who would believe they fought evil on a daily basis'_.

"YOU had it easy! I had to repaint _sewer _ladders. Let's just say that thanks to a big rat, I came home soaked in something other than just water."

Will scrunched up her nose at the implication Irma had made. _That _was gross.[1] "O-kay, ew, got it. Get here. Early."

* * *

><p>[0] Just a hint of electricity ;) She's not getting her powers yet though, but I like to make tiny links throughout the story.<p>

[1] Just gotta say, the EWW GROSS is in my opinion, somehow one of the best things Irma ever says. Just the way it's done.


	2. Chapter 2

Will sat, stirring her lumpy vegetable soup. _'Was that a mobile!'_ She spooned up the tiny electronic device and looked at it with disbelief. _'How..?'_ "Mom, did you get a phone call while you made this soup?"

"How'd you-" Susan Vandom looked to her daughter, currently holding up a spoon with her mobile balance on the end, covered in the thick orangey liquid. She picked the phone off the spoon and Will continued mixing the soup experimentally. "Honey.. What would you think if.. I.. Started dating..?"

Will finally pushed away the bowl, without having even bothered to taste it, and made a face. "Well, uh.. If you meet a nice guy, I wouldn't feed him home cooked meals right away.. Or ever."

**...**

"I have adopted a human identity in the Earth town." Cedric bowed down. Despite the greenery making the air cleaner in this room, Cedric's natural reflex of being in here was of gagging. But, the Lord knew, Phobos found it empowering to breathe such thin, fresh cool air.[0]

"The search for her will become much more simple now. When they write of our history, hers will be of a short, but eventful chapter. You must return."

**...**

Will walked to the door as the bell rang out. She opened it and nearly slammed it back. "Professor Collins? Whatever you're hear to tell my mom, I'd appreciate at least fifteen minutes to think of an excuse, I mean my excuse, I mean-"

Dean Collins only laughed at the babbling girl. She had already made quite an impression on him. "Dean! Hi!"

Will's jaw dropped as her mother smiled flirtily at her teacher. This was just.. "Gag-a-rific." Will's hand shot to her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that out loud.[1]

"Your mother joined the PTA, but she, eh, missed the last two meetings." Will made a loud fake cough, but the pair were zoned on to one another.

Will watched her mother take the professor's arm and guide him toward the sitting room, "I asked Dean to bring me the material. Why don't we talk in here?" The pair then walked off, _awfully closely_, out of Will's vision. _'Dating'._

Will then gave into her previous urge to slam the door.

**...**

Cornelia Hale changed the setting of her alarm to six a.m. as her little sister Lillian walked in, shaking a pink box. "Mom says you've gotta play wobbly wobbly walrus with me!"

"Beat it shrimp. I'm going to bed early. And if you do _anything _to ruin my sleep, I will personally drop-kick you into the wolf pit at the zoo." Cornelia climbed into her bed, slamming the alarm clock down on the bedside table.

"YOU'RE MEAN!" Lillian stomped her foot and pouted.

"Then just wait until you meet the wolves."

* * *

><p>[0] Which will make him prone to sickness in dirtier places.. E.g. Everywhere out of the castle, and many places in it.<p>

[1] Doesn't everone hear something they think is stupid and end up saying it themselves? I for one, say LOL. (though at least I generally say it ironically at something that is _not_ funny. :L)


	3. Chapter 3

Okie dokie.. Sorry it's not done as early, but I was dying my hair.. Again. As much as everyone liked the lime (I've done the rainbow) green, I am bored already, so I'm doing it pink this time. But you aren't here to read about whether or not my hair is allowed to be called invinsable after it's 47th bleach (yes I count and it's all still there, thought it is short), and if that IS what you came here to read I'm amazed, though actually some ANs can be hillarious - not the case with my hair ones unless it's falling out, which it is yet to do. And I'd get away with bald.. I swear.. :S :L

* * *

><p><strong>...City Hall..<strong>

Sat at a large desk in the old building of City Hall Taranee and Irma sat, surrounded by envelopes.

"Five minuths. Then I thold and 'ou lick!" Taranee scowled, an envelope hanging from her open mouth.

Irma looked appaled by the idea of licking, "I licked for two hourth thith morthing! Ve had to stheam my lips open!"

"On the bthight thide, thee ate tho much glue, thee don't hath to buy lunch."

Both girls picked up envelopes after deciding to split the job equally, and Mr Collins strolled in. "Hello girls!"

"Hetho Proffethor Collids." Both girls lisped in sync. This made the professor take a better look at them; they were licking the envolopes.

"You are using the sponge tongues aren't you?" Mr Collins made his way across to the supply closet, before getting his answer.

"Thponge thongues?"

He pulled out a bowl for water and the pair of sponges, and as the girls saw them, they both sighed and Irma slammed her head against the desk in frustration. "Ow."

**...**

"Look! She's outer space!" A small girl forced a star sticker onto Cornelia's cheek. Cornelia had been tied up, and was currently surrounded by a room of screaming kids. Half of them had brought out the craft stuff and were painting anything they could touch. Half seemed to be set on simply torturing her.

Cornelia was all too aware of one who seemed to be interested in both. The little girl had started off painting with her hands, then to Cornelia's dismay, the girl had decided to braid Cornelia's long blonde hair. With the paint on her hands. She could only imagine the red gunge drying on her half pleated locks. The girl had left to continue painting several minutes ago, and Cornelia was praying she'd keep away. "This is still better than last year."

**...**

Two girls stood, silently painting the wall of Heatherfields old rail station. Hay Lin looked over to Will, who was glaring at the wall in front of her. "You're in a grumpy mood."

"You would be too if _your_ mom was making goo-goo eyes at your history teacher." Will sighed as from the corner of her eye she saw Hay Lin perk up.

"Yeah? Go Will's mom!" Will began rolling the paint faster looking at the wall with a little more concentration. "I hear teenagers come here to make-out. Suppose your mom will come here with Collins?" Will had the sudden urge to bang her head against the now freshly painted wall.

"My life is over."

"Hey Will.." Hay Lin's change in tone caught Will's attention and she stopped painting, "What kind of writing is _that?_"

Will looked at the wall, from where she stood it looked almost chinese, but Hay Lin would recognise it if it were, so she began walking over. She looked at it and felt a chill, leaning over towards it and lights swirld in front of her eyes before everything went black.

"Will, are you oka- Will!" Hay Lin knelt down beside her friend and pulled out her phone.


	4. Chapter 4

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I GET VERY CONCIOUS ABOUT THE WxC BITS.. ALSO LUCKY LOT, THIS IS ONLY PART ONE OF THE EPISODE'S 100% WxC CHAPTER/S.

* * *

><p>Caleb had been pacing the room since Hay Lin had left him, following her Grandmother. That had to have been at least twenty minutes. Unable to distract himself any longer, he sat heavily on a box beside the unconcious keeper.<p>

He watched with wide and attentive, curious green eyes as her petite chest rose and sank rythmically in the silent basement. He could not deny that it was calming. She was the first human girl he had ever laid eyes on, and though he wouldn't admit it out loud, he was intregued by her.

Sure, in Meridian Caleb had come across mixed breeds who were free of Galhot characteristics[0], but the women who stayed with their families in the infinite city had been exposed to the Metaworld's evils and none appeared to possess any comparisson of the innocence he saw in the Earth girls. In Will. Caleb could not, however, keep himself from comparing the flirtatious Earth guardian to the women of Meridian.[1]

Some of the women were less innocent than others; many having came to the Rebel Leader with intentions of leading him astray.[2] That's what Aldarn had told him they were doing anyway. The Galhot boy had laughed at Caleb's recap of his first incident, but Caleb knew Aldarn was glad that he had chosen the boy to ask for advice. It was Caleb's first motion to friendship. Aldarn had said that women craved danger. That they craved things like Caleb's dark past because it wasn't allowed. That they craved what their husbands; only busy or lost, were no longer providing. Caleb had had no interest of looking into the details of what exactly that had entailed, but he was quite sure that he hadn't wanted it from them.

Caleb unconciously mirrored Will; his brow furrowing a little as he watched her do the same. It was odd to him, how still and peaceful she lay now, in comparison to the awakened version of Will he'd begun to recognise as one to virtually kick and scream like an infant babe. The corner of Caleb's mouth lifted at the thought. She was changing. Revealing more of herself. She had been wise and commanding when the need called upon her. She'd impressed him. With her adaption to the needs of her team, whether in a fight or genrally faced with a problem. But she wasn't like the others at all. She didn't have powers. She didn't crave the danger. She froze up. She feared. Caleb leaned forward, inches from her face and whispered, fully aware he'd have no reply, "What are you doing here Will?"

A slight moan escaped from the girls, drawing Caleb's attention to her mouth. She pouted slightly as she dreampt on, and curiousity consumed the murmur-boy as he reached his hand towards her tentively. As if she would bite. Caleb grinned at the girl before him, _'If fhe wakes up, she might.'_

The large, strong hand of the rebel leader shook. The space between his fingers and her pale skin became less and less, and Caleb momentarily froze; holding his shallow breath in his chest so it burned, afraid to continue, but too impertinent to retreat.

Long seconds passed before he finally remembered to exhale, blowing the hot air from his lungs upward past the hair on his forehead, fearing the possibility she might stir if the heat hit her face.

Taking another shakey breath, he cupped her chin delicately in his palm; his fingers curving around one side of her neck, following below her jaw line. He had ripped off the band aid and closed the invisble barrier between his and her skins. He swallowed, pressing his thumb slightly against her bottom lip, ignoring the fire which had spread around his wrist, and now climbed throughout his forearm.

* * *

><p>[0] No humans, as only male humans came to Metamoor from Earth, and to make babies they'd have had to breed with a galhot. (Is it sad that I read the MeridianMetamoor wiki page?)

[1] LOL. I couldn't help it to be honest. :L

[2] As we know, Caleb has previously shown no signs of any sexual attraction or needs he doesn't even know what sex is, though we'll get to that with great embarrassment. Plus next sentence is referencing Caleb's lack of awareness as to what sexual contact or flirting was, though he knows a few basics now, and (like Will and the hug) his initial instinct for anything new that seems flirty ect is to be afraid because he doesn't understand.


	5. Chapter 5

Not quite as WxC as the last chap, but it's a continuation of the scene.

* * *

><p>She burned. He'd never had contact with skin other than his own and his family[0] when he first felt her pressed into his skin. He'd assumed it was natural for a woman.<p>

And then he'd been carried by Hay Lin and she'd been cool[1]. He hadn't taken much note at the time. He was far more surprised as she flew him from the castle to the portal, that the mouthy redhead had sent someone after him. It was a careless decision in reality. Pure luck had allowes them to survive. He'd then reflected her carelessness, saying silly things and making bad promises, then left them to their own world. Then ther was Gaea.

That, he noticed. Initially he'd put her temperature to the icy waters he'd found her in, but as she recovered and dried she'd become no warmer. Perhaps the cold was a sign of illness, but unless he was the one ill - madness was not an uncommon fate in the metaworld; just look at it's master - he doubted it. As he'd spent time wth the girl he'd took in the fashion. At his mention the Earth guardian had smiled widely and gibbered on about style something or other. But tha wasn't what he'd ment. He was very aware that the girl would never be without a sweater. She seemed to favour the item. Thick, highnecked items which she wore even in the warmest of rooms.

He wondered if she felt the cold of her own skin.

He wondered if anyone felt it.

He wondered if anyone felt Will.

Caleb didn't seem to realize how close he was, his nose barely two inches from her own. He studied her with bright, flickering eyes: taking in each feature and every contor. The thin bridge of her nose. The darkness of her tiny lashes. The slight protruding curve of her cheeks; lightly dusted pink on her porcelain velvet face.[2]

It was mesmerising: how the female anatomy was so similar, yet the details remained so vastly different from his own. Or perhaps, it was this particular anatomy..

"She's an exotic specimen, isn't she?"[3] Caleb jumped back at the sound of Yan Lin's voice, calm and loud in the silence. She had purposefully startled him, he guessed. He knew he shouldn't have touched her at all, and Aldarn had told him that _never_ should he touch a woman's lips. "Any of the girls might have walked in here and seen you. With your current proximity, you'd look to anyone as though you were taking advantage." Caleb stared hard at the wall, hearing the question in the statement: _Was he? _"I know people in high places who would certrainly have already made that accusation.[4] They're always watching her you know. Maybe not always the others, but they never take their eyes off Will.[5]"

"But I wasn't!" Caleb cut himself off and turned to the woman. "I could not touch her."

Yan Lin's eyes widened and narrowed in a split second as she considered the implications he might be making.[6] "While she slept?" It was not a question, Yan Lin hoped, but an accurate correction.

"Yes." The elderly woman nodded, but her assured state was not to last. "Or when she is awake." Caleb now stood and approached the woman, with urgency flashing in his green eyes. "Yan Lin. I know you look after Will and her guardians. And I hear whispers of one who has the answers. A man who knows all. Have you not access to him?"[7]

"I do."

"You must converse with him for me soon.. If you'd do me this aid..?"

Yan Lin studiesd the face of the young rebel leader. So young. Too young. Will had told her he was only fifteen.[8] "What is it my child? What do you seek?"

"Answers. It is Will."

* * *

><p>[0] You may have noted who act like his family so far: Aldarn and his paps. That means he has previously never. Never ever. Never touched a female. He's had no interest to.<p>

[1] Like a breeze, not in a bad way.

[2] Porcelain- colour, Velvet- texture. An odd wording, but I like the contrasts of two physical items.

[3] I love Yan Lin, I do. But I need her to be wise and slightly astray in beliefs (due to our oracle) so she may seem a little colder than her usual funky self from the cartoon. Also this line is meant to be a tad mean to Will, as a test of Caleb's intentions.. She didn't know what he was doing there after all (and she doesn't know **what** he is either btw).

[4] Kandrakar guys, she's talking kandrakar.

[5] Creepy, I know. But she's trying to scare Caleb a bit. To protect Will. She means that people will always be there to protect Will, no matter what.

[6] This is a tricky one, as it's throughout the chapter, but basically Caleb is suspicious Yan Lin knows about him, and Yan Lin is suspicious a) about his intentions, then b) about his knowledge of kandrakar ect. He makes 'implications' she thinks are directed at him knowing about Oracle, ect. but he is actually talking about how he thinks he is dangerous (because all anyone ever told him is that he is dangerous, even his 'family' are wary **{Spoilers}**). both are trying to figure out what the other knows, without revealing their secrets a)in case the other doesn't actually know them and b) so they other doesn't know that their hiding something. Jeeze they're tricky. Also Caleb is most innocent in this game as he's actually more leaniant on telling his secrets to her.

[7] Caleb purposefully makes himself talk in a way he thinks the guardians will best understand him, but you may note that with adults, ect. He speaks in a rather grown up way to show respect (this'll be further explained in the forum soon enough).

[8] lie btw

Also wondering.. How many of you thought he'd kiss her at some point during reading this and chap 4? ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, truth is, this next chap was originally part of last chap, but I ran out of time so.. heh heh.. It's fine, it'll work.

* * *

><p>Yan Lin did not miss the fear that crossed Caleb's face before he turned and walked away, stopping at and towering over the figure laying in the corner.<p>

Originally, Yan Lin had suggested she be put in the raised cot where Caleb had been sleeping in for the past week, but when they'd arrived he'd laid her on the make-shift couch; an old futon which had been left in here. She hadn't really taken in the obscurity of his decision to put her in the less comfortable place. But then she'd not yet seen the two together, not really. Until now.

"She burns. When I touch her skin."

"You were burnt by her?" Will couldn't possibly have managed such a thing, and the idea of her wounding him was hard to comprehend.

"No. It doesn't leave a mark. It's just there. She is fotiá dérmatos." Caleb bit his lip, trying to think of a sutible translation, "Hot for my skin. When I touch her I feel.." Caleb desperatly thought, but the words would not come. By the look on the elderly woman's face she must think him a etaíra ton andrón. He stopped then and approached her, picking up her hand, and looking into her eyes so that she knew he was genuine. "Your skin is cool, like your grandaughter. Will," he then made a show of brushing his fingers across herarm, "burns very hot. You must ask him why she does that for me."

Yan Lin's eyes widened with realisation. The Oracle would have to be contacted after all, but in this room, the person she would be asking about was not to be Will. The woman masked her surprise and concern, "The Heart will warm her."

Caleb seemed to relax at that. He'd shown no care previously for any of the girls, but perhaps he did have some compassion after all.. Yan Lin's eyes narrowed. "You must be very special to feel that. I know no-one living who would carry such an ability and no human before has had it."[0]

At that, Caleb left. Giving her a sideways glance before he mumbled that Hay Lin ought to have contacted the girls by now.

* * *

><p>etaíra ton andrón - harlot of men. He believes he's making her think he is horny for Will by what he's saying.<p>

[0]That's pure assumption on Yan Lin's part, in truth she has no idea whether or not there has been. It's true though.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, kinda p****d off that I did have a missing chapter. Which I'd written. And did think I'd added. Then wrote over. And now I had to write a sadly not as good version..

* * *

><p>"Oh, I copied the writing!" Will flinched at the pitch of Hay Lin's voice. It was bad enough that something was already screaming at her: probably her mobile or something.<p>

"This writing is not from this world." Will's brows knit over her closed eyes. _When had Yan Lin gotten here? _It was then that she realised she was lying on something much too soft to be at the rail station.. "Caleb?" Wonderful.

"I saw it on the wall. I can't read it, but it's in many of the books, ect. in the castle. I think it may be chaménes léxeis mesimvrinó tou: um, Meridian's lost words; ancient language." Will silently begged for sleep to return to her. She just knew he'd have something to say about her fainting.

Just then she heard a loud creaking, followed by more high pitched squealing, "Where ith thee? Ith thee althight?"

"I'm fine." Will pushed herself up, and three heads turned to her. She didn't miss the fact that the rebel leader's head needn't turn as he appeared to have already had his eyes on her, staring grimly. "what happened to your voices?" She stared right back, giving him a look she hope was withering, but he only raised a questioning brow before he turned to look down at Hay Lin's arm.

"Be've been licking the envelopeth."

Hay Lin, seemingly unbothered by the boy holding up her arm, looked up, "Aren't you supposed to use those sponge tongues?"

The pair glared at her, and Will smiled before looking at the mobile in Taranee's hand. "See your phone. Do me a big favour and turn it off." Taranee shrugged and flicked the mobile off, but Caleb looked scrutinizingly at the red head who seemed to relax after that. He shrugged it off.

"I know who can translate, but we have to visit the infinite city." Yan Lin, who's eyes had not once left Caleb, now glanced to Will, who nodded. Caleb saw Taranee and Irma's confused expressions and sighed before recapping. "It's in Meridian and I can't read it."

Will smirked, getting off the lumpy futon, "Yeah, rebel only speaks fluently in English, Greek and Idiot."

"I see you've been polishing up your Sarcasm then."

"Just for my favourite rebel leader."


	8. Chapter 8

The group left Blunk at the portal and crossed a path that looked oddly familiar to Cornelia. "Hey are we going back to-"

"Yes Gaea. It's good that you payed enough attention to the route to notice." Will watched as the airbound Cornelia blushed prettily and quickened her stride to match the rebel leader.

"Where _are _we going?" Caleb only walked faster to remain ahead and Will scowled. It didn't help that apparently Irma was back to witty.

"Can't you see it's Blunk's vacation hole- I mean home."

"In here." Caleb stood in what appeared to be a pile of broken barrels and carts. Three of the guardians landed beside Will, and Cornelia further toward Caleb.

Taranee looked at the mess, "In where?" Caleb kicked a barrel and Taranee jumped as the topper flew open like a door.

**...**

"**No one knows who built the Infinite City. In four-thousand years, no-one's found an end to it in any direction.**" Will pushed herself forward, struggling to keep up with the rebel leader. _'How is he talking and running this fast!'_

When they finally stopped, Will gasped for breath and took in the beautiful green pillars and floors that surrounded them. If she'd had any breath the sight would have taken it.

"The stairs! Isn't there some sort of escalator? An elevator?" Cornelia knew these stairs. She'd been stuck at the top of them with the green guy for long enough to remember these stairs.

"Korítsia." Caleb rolled his eyes and Will glared at him suspiciously. She didn't like being unable to understand what he was saying to them, and did not doubt it was rude.

**...**

As Will struggled to see; peering over the shoulders of Cornelia and Caleb; she heard the loud noise of gushing water.

Caleb waited anxiously at the bottom of the stairway. When Cornelia finally moved out of the way she gasped. The serine atmosphere was dazzling to say the least, but Will's eyes lit up as she gave her full attention to the room. He had hoped she might like it here. Where the floors floated on water that forced itself from the lake above into the infinite city here as a waterfall. He grinned as she absorbed the room, he could swear she'd be able to remember every crack with the focus she gave it.

"Move!" Caleb frowned as Will flew from the bottom stair and Irma barged in, scowling at the girl. She had no respect. None of them did.

Caleb turned and walked the floating path to the waterfall, feeling Will's gaze as it continued to wander the room. When he stopped he looked to her, raising his finger to his lips wordlessly asking for silence.

Will saw Caleb's motion and nodded, then jumped as he flew to the floor, suddenly bowing on one knee. "Archaía éna, epidiókoume ti voítheiá sas."

**_You are the Guardians of the Veil.._**

Will jumped at the echoing voice and Caleb cursed himself for her tentativeness. "Y-yes Sir.. Mam?"

**_And the message? _**

Hay Lin pulled her arm up, but Caleb knew the question was retorical. The mage already knew what was written.

**_The writing of the beast._**

"What does it say?" Caleb's eyes widened as he heard Will speak. He prayed that the Mage would spare her lack of respect when she had not addressed the Mage properly.

Hay Lin gasped as she felt a tickle on her clean arm, and looked at it to find pen scrawl. "You are still undetected. Begin your search for the girl."

**_A beast is in your town in human form. It will try to get close to you guardians._**

Caleb listened as Will stuttered a little, then asked how to tell the beast form a human. At least she asked the right questions.

**_One touch of the Heart of Kandrakar will reveal a beast's true form._**

Will looked up as a robed figure emerged from the waterfall. A woman she thought, though her skin was white and she stared at the kneeling Caleb with eyes of green sclera[0] and a matching iris.

_**Tha Chálev tha eínai i ptósi tou tyránnou mas . Tryrant mas eínai o thánatos tou eaftoú tou.**_

* * *

><p>korítsia - girls<p>

Archaía éna, epidiókoume ti voítheiá sas - Ancient one, we seek your help.

Tha Chálev tha eínai i ptósi tou tyránnou mas . Tryrant mas eínai o thánatos tou eaftoú tou. - Caleb's Will shall be the downfall of our Tyrant. Our Tryrant is the death of himself.

[0]the white part of your eye.


	9. Chapter 9

Extra chapter again. I'm in a WxC mood..

This is starting to reveal alot about Caleb, and what you don't understand, please PM me or reveiw as I'll know exactly what details need revealing in the future. I also hope we've started to straighten out why Caleb has dislike for Raydon by the end of this and there is a reason I made the OC Raydon.

I think my love of certain characters comes through considering I'm making Caleb a main, and Aldarn/Aketon/Julian will probably be the hosts of a few chapters on their own.

* * *

><p>The girls followed Caleb back up the stairs, but despite the pillars seeming identical in all directions, Will could swear.. "Aren't you going the wrong way."<p>

Caleb turned to Will and sighed, he'd hoped she wouldn't notice until it was too late. "The rebellion. I, um, ought to speak to my second." She began tapping her foot and he scowled. "And you can close the portal behind you if you want. I am not leaving without doing so."

Will kept her eyes on the rebel leader, taking a deep, strained breath. "Fine. But next time you could ask."

"Ópos kai eseís me rotáte poté éna prágma vlasfimías megaleío sas ton kidemónon."

"Oh, shut up." By now Will had heard enough to assume he was being rude, and stomped after him in the wrong direction. 'Apparently' to the rebellion.

**...**

"Wait here and _don't _draw attention to yourselves." Caleb saw Will roll her eyes and prayed she'd listen. As much as the rebellion was generally what would be labelled the 'good guys', Caleb was all to aware that the good guys weren't nearly as saintly as one might expect. He turned to Cornelia and placed his hands on either shoulder, looking at her seriously. "If you see Raydon you must stay together and if he request anything ask only for myself or Aldarn."

Cornelia nodded, having no idea who this 'Raydon' was.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/FLASHBACK**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/****

**Kanénas** sat silently in the library. He spent most of his time there, and would not be surprised to see that Aldarn had followed him. Aldarn knew **Kanénas** thought he was probably neglagent of **Kanénas'** awareness of his presence, and simply ignored the Galhot continuing into his book. It was a language book. Filled with pages of pronounciations and meanings. Julian had pushed them on the boy as soon as he'd figured out **Kanénas** could read. Book upon book of words and phrases. Aldarn could not stand books. He wondered if the ever silent child liked to read, or if it was just better than watching people fight over him.

It was Raydon who had named the child **Kanénas**. Julian called him Caleb, but **Kanénas** always seemed far more fascinating and fitting for the boy. His father had told Aldarn that Caleb meant bold and faithful, but the boy had been found running. And the lack of ability to speak cancelled out the chance of boldness too, so _no one _seemed much better suited to the mysterious child.

"Raydon is in trouble." Aldarn had hoped to get a response from the boy, but when nothing came, he revealed himself from behind a bookshelf and sat lazily on the table next to **Kanénas' **book. "He has been caught." Aldarn grinned when the boy ceased his reading, though attempting to hide and interest by looking at his hands and fiddling with his fingers. "He was sto kreváti me éna korítsi. Éna korítsi pou ítan neóteroi apó ména kai den échete amfivolía."

**Kanénas** had gone back to his reading after that, and Aldarn lay back on the thick table wood. His father had told him that Caleb was such a special boy. That it did not matter whether he talked or what a sad past he must have had to be unable to even say a word, but Caleb didn't want a friend. Caleb was not special, nor particularly nice as far as Aldarn could see it, so Aldarn would only try to include Caleb when he was bored of everything else. There were no other boys in the rebellion that Aldarn could talk to often, as his family was not known to be in the rebellion at all. The other boys were boring anyway. But then again, so was **Kanénas.**

****\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/******

Caleb walked past the rebels, ignoring greeting and address from all of them. He had to get an update and knew he'd best just read Aldarn's notes in his room. "Caleb."

Caleb stopped and turned to the voice he recognised well. This would do just as well. "Drake."

"It has been a long while since I saw you last Caleb. I have heard rumours you had eloped." The bemused smile on Drake's face could only mean that he wasn't lying. Otherwise the man would not dare to have interupted Caleb's trail of thought.

"Who told you that?" Drake only seemed to find Caleb's dark look more amusing. Caleb had a funny feeling he knew who had told him..

"Aldarn. Apparently you are to be wed to a redhead.. He said he was already claiming paranymph so that we should not bother ask." The smile was now a grin and Caleb began feeling very warm.

"Aldarn is a nekrós, I will slice his windpipe myself." Caleb muttered darkly, but if there was only one person Caleb would shy from wounding, it would be Aldarn, so Drake only laughed and pat Caleb on the back.

"I assume you are here for abridgment?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ópos kai eseís me rotáte poté éna prágma vlasfimías megaleío sas ton kidemónon <strong>- Like you ever ask me a damn thing your majesty of the guardians.

**Kanénas** - No one

**sto kreváti me éna korítsi. Éna korítsi pou ítan neóteroi apó ména kai den échete amfivolía. **- in bed with a girl. A girl who was younger than I and no doubt you.

**nekrós **- dead man


	10. Chapter 10

Alright, I know I could've done something cute in the Infinite City, but I don't want to put too much too fast, and I added Drake because I just.. Like Drake. In fact I pretty much love anyone who I don't think got enough attention. And I know it's basically just the cartoon so far, but that's because I'm just changing it a little so it can be WxC. And you may note that I'm experimenting a bit as I do so, because I want the story to change into my own smoothly.

* * *

><p>"You seriously think Professor Collins!"<p>

"He's like, way too boring to be evil!"

Caleb glanced again as Will pace along the aisle of the diner, while the other girls lazily slumped over a table booth. Caleb was in the next booth, leaning his arms on the back of the chair, so that he looked over it to them. "Who is this Collins?"

"Will's history teacher." Caleb noted the doubtful tone of the fire guardian. This was probably a sign that Will's proposal was faulty as he'd noted that the fire guardian, alike himself, read frequently and heralded a vast logical veiw of the Universe.

"We know that for _some _reason, Phobos is looking for a girl in our town. What if it's me!" The girls only looked at her sheepishly, while Caleb wondered why he had not noticed this side of Will. This rather childish side of Will. Caleb's face showed pure resentment at the thought of Aldarn telling Drake he was to marry this girl. He prayed to the Gods that Drake had been joking about the rumours. Caleb could handle many brusque words, but if another rebel dare approach him again, the rebel had better hope the guardians were there to protect him. "Say if I'm one of his scouts. How do _I _get close to Earth girls?"

"Become a box of doughnuts!" Irma grinned, and Caleb snorted at this, before sobering under Will's glare. She looked back to Hay Lin and Caleb returned the spiteful look.

"I get a job as a teacher!" Hay Lin ignored Will's sharp look, smiling into her soda cup unaware of all around her. Taranee however seemed to perk up. _'No,' _Caleb shook his head slightly and silently pleaded with the girl, _'Don't take her side. She's an idiot!'_

"Oh! Wow! And then check out my possible targets, one at a time."

Caleb couldn't let her convince the others too. "But, if he's from Meridian-" Except that Will was too far gone to listen to him.

"Okay, my mum's attractive in a funky, old person kind of way, but unless he's an evil beast.. Why else would Collins talk to her!"

Caleb scowled. "How does he know enough Earth history to teach it." The Infinite City had one of the largest libraries he knew of, and Caleb had digested almost every book in it. Unless hidden in the fiction or mythical sections, there was an extremely scarce availability for mention of Earth.

Cornelia leaned over Irma and grinned at Caleb, "And, it explains why he held Community Service days a month earlier!"

"To seperate us and watch us one at a time!" Irma turned and join Cornelia's theory to her own.

"But even if that was so, Will fainted and I had to carry-"

"We should follow him!" Hay Lin stood, and slammed her soda onto the table, causing a splash, "Oops.."

"Girls, parakaló: please, let me suggest another plan.." Caleb watched the girls as they neared the diner exit.


	11. Chapter 11

"What did he buy?" Taranee stood with the group and watched as Hay Lin approached them.

"Glue."

"Glue for what!" Caleb couldn't believe he was following Will's lead on this. This was just too much. _Where was the guardian leader who'd started the day asking all the right questions! _Perhaps she was just acting out of sorts because of him. He really ought not to have touched her whilst she was out of concious. His original plan was to seek out Aldarn before he left for advice, but after finding out what his last visit had cost him, he reconsidered his plan.

"Glue to stick on his realistic rubber human face!" Gaea squealed at the thought, and Caleb let his head fall against the tree. _'These were the same girls who'd beaten Cedric. Twice.'_

**...**

"Live crickets! Like two pounds of them!"

Taranee raised her eyebrows, "That's way too much for fishing!"

"But not too much.. To eat!" Irma grinned as the others made faces.

"No wonder he liked my mom's cooking!"

"Look, maybe he's got a pet lizard or something."

"Yeah right!"

Caleb smiled pitifully at the young girl. Maybe she was mad at him. That was why she was acting such a mess. Maybe if he apologized she would listen to him.

Will frowned, "I don't wanna judge before all the evidence is in.. But clearly Collins is a face-gluing, bug-eating brain-sucker!" Maybe he'd apologize later..

The girls all began cheering and punching they're fists in the air. Will looked back to Caleb who shook his head, muttering, "Why am I even here?" Will grinned. Teach him to treat her like a child.

**...**

Caleb and the girls all sat behind the bushes along what was apparently Will's home. He couldn't help but note that it was very large for such a small girl. Perhaps her family was very large. He hadn't bothered ask if she had much family.

"We don't even know if he's coming here! Fýlakas; Will. Please talk sense into your guardians!" Will looked up. _'Was he actually referring her as the leader? She'd have to ignore him more often..'_

Will smiled at him and shrugged. She was mad. She must be. Irma looked at him and rolled her eyes as if _he_ were being childish. "What? Do you need to see his monster I.D. card?"

At this point a small car pulled up at the front of the building and a tall thin man climbed out, clutching a folder of papers. Irma nudged him and Caleb swallowed. Either she would be right or she would be wrong; no matter how this went, it would be a long night.

"Guardians unite!"

Caleb watched as the man's eyes widened when he saw the five young women flying toward him. Cornelia cried out, "Not so fast you brain sucker!"

"You didn't expect that, did you buddy!" A wave came from no where and threw itself over Collins, washing the man backwards several feet onto the grass. Caleb covered his eyes.

Cornelia waved her hand and the earth began to move beneath Collins, before a gust of wind blew him into the air and dropped him down. Taranee grasped his leg and flung him back onto the grass.

"Let's see what you look like with green skin and a tail!" Caleb squinted through his fingers, not sure what he wanted to happen, but as the Heart brushed Collin's skin, the man only seemed to be zapped before returning to his motionless state on the ground. Caleb pushed himself off the wall and watched as Taranee picked up his folder. "What is it? Being Evil for Dummies?"

"It's information on the sheffield P.T.A."

Caleb sighed as the girls looked at one another, noting the guilt that seemed to wash over the keeper's face. "Phobos joined the P.T.A.?"

"I don't think so.." Will shuffled uncomfortably. Caleb was not going to let her live this down. "But my mom did."

"Theé mou, voíthisé," Will winced, not looking at the rebel leader, "I think the phrase you are searching for would be _'You were right Caleb'."_

**...**

"Serves him right for that test he gave us on Monday!"

Will looked from Cornelia to Caleb, "Look, let's just get him home before he wakes up."

"Prospáthisa na tous proeidopoiísei, allá ta korítsia den tha akoúsei. Tha párete perissóteres apántisi apó to xýlo."

"And you can shut up with your _'app-oh tucksy-low'_ is that meant to be helping!" When Caleb stopped, seeming startled, Will felt a rush of guilt cloud over her. It wasn't his fault they'd done this. In fact he'd specifically gone against it. "I can't believe we zapped our history teacher."

Irma smiled at Will and tapped her nose. "We didn't. We zapped _your _history teacher."

"But we did! See!" Hay Lin smiled at the man they were now pushing along the sidewalk in a wheel barrow, while Caleb muttered incoherently at the man with a disapproving tone in his voice.

"Hay Lin, it's an expression!" Irma would find Hay Lin's idiocy funny if it weren't for the 200 something pound body they were carrying, with no help from the strongest of them; a certain rebel leader.

"Police!" Taranee interupted the conversation to point out the flashing blue and reds. Caleb was suddenly moving into the bushes, trying to keep out of the way of the approaching wheel barrow as the girls changed course. Before he could think, he heard a large splash and instincts kicked in, catching the girl falling into the water after the Collin's man. Taranee laughed awkwardly as he set her down on the ground and looked to the others, pulling the barrow out of the water.

Professor Collins started thrashing in the water and Hay Lin smiled brightly, "Look! He's dreaming that he's swimming!"

Caleb knelt don next to Will to take the other handle of the barrel and sneered. "Gee, now that he's all wet maybe his rubber face will come off easier." Will stared at him menacingly.

**...**

"What does his driver's licence say?"

Hay Lin fished into the man's pocket and pulled out his wallet. "That he's 5'10 and he needs to-"

"His address!" Irma's patience seemed to be lost.

"Oh! Ceader terrace."

Taranee looked like she might cry, "That's five miles from here! Can't we just fly him?"

Caleb whirled around at this, "Óchi den boreíte! You are only meant to use powers in emergencies!" At this Irma dropped her handle of the barrel and pushed herself to be in Caleb's face.

"WHAT do you call pushing a wet, unconcious man up a hill at midnight!" Will cringed for Irma's sake as the barrel toppled and Professor Collins slid to the ground, moaning.

"Perittés an thélete na akoúsete eména." Caleb paused and looked at Will, who's red cheeks only darkened, "Unnecessary if you'd listen to me! Now if you don't need me anymore.."

**...**

"Collins. Seventh floor." Will ran her finger along the name list at the door of Ceader Terrace' flat building. She pushed the door open and the group clambered in before she detransformed them. They'd managed to drop him twice again, and it was a wonder he was alive.

Mr Collins flopped against a blue couch, where the girls had thrown him down. Hay Lin smiled, "Isn't he so peaceful!"

"Yeah, we should zap him more often."

Taranee looked into a large glass container in the corner of the room. "Well, the cricket mystery is solved! Mr Scales!"

Will made a face, but Irma was first to speak. "If anyone tells Caleb about this, she is out of the group!"

"Lock the door, fly out the window, we'll have his car towed, and put his papers in his desk! He'll think he dreamed it!"

"And his clothes?" Will sighed, _'Oh great, now Taranee's playing Caleb.'_

"Sprinkle him with crickets and let out the thing?" Cornelia pointed at the lizard. Will laughed nervously.

"That's crazy! Do it."

* * *

><p><strong>Theé mou, voíthisé<strong> - God help me

**Prospáthisa na tous proeidopoiísei , allá ta korítsia den tha akoúsei . Tha párete perissóteres apántisi apó to xýlo. -** I tried to warn them, but the girls won't listen. I'd get more response from wood.

**Óchi den boreíte** - No, you can't


	12. Chapter 12

I know the earlier flashback seems odd, but it'll build up to a sorta story in the story and will explain things you might need to understand in the future.

* * *

><p>"Hay Lin?"<p>

Hay Lin grogily opened her eyes. She had barely gottne to bed, what did he want now? "Caleb?"

"What happens if you do something you shouldn't to a girl and you didn't even have permission?" Hay Lin sat up and squinted at the boy, who was crouched next to her bed.

"Why, who did you do something to?" Hay Lin stretched out, yawning and pat her bed as motion for him to sit.

Caleb perched on the edge of the matress and looked at her guiltily. "It was Will, and I think she knows and I didn't mean for it to be disrespectful and I only wanted to look."

Hay Lin's eyes widened and she coughed, "Look at what!"

Caleb frowned at the girls surprise. It was going to be Yan Lin all over again. "At her face. She was sleeping and I, I mean, well.." Hay Lin seemed to look very confused, half shocked, half still asleep, "I've never seen an Earth girl before and, well, she was just lying there and it's quite interesting and I- I.. I touched her lips."

Hay Lin's brows went up to her forehead. She was awake now. "You kissed her!"

"I did?" Caleb knew that a kiss was a sacred thing, but he didn't think that is what he'd done. He put his hand on Hay Lin's chin as he had Will's, his thumb hovering above her lips. "Except I was touching her lips."

Hay Lin's eyes glittered. "Oh, silly, that's okay! That's a little odd I guess, but if she knew what you were doing I don't think she'd hold it against you.." Hay Lin seemed to have second thoughts, "Then again, it's Will, so I would just not do it again. And maybe she'll forgive you if you don't make a big deal out of the Collins thing?"

Caleb sat thoughtful for a moment, before giving a curt nod and standing. "Sas efcharistoúme gia ti diafótisi: Thanks Hay Lin. Sleep well."

**...**

Cornelia walked into home room, finding Collins babbling about a horrible dream. She smiled. Now she only had one problem left to deal with.

"I'm back! One day you guys are all gonna learn about something called Community Service! And you're all gonna start right now." Cornelia ushered Taranee and Irma into the class room of kids. "As you are all gonna seal these Fourthousand, three hundred and fifty odd envelopes!"

**...**

Will and Irma sat around the table, Irma 'subtly' copying Taranee's stolen notes for science while Susan Vandom cleared dishes.

"So momma-Will, what's the deal with your squeeze Collins?" Will made a face. Sometimes Irma was just not funny.

"Oh please!" Susan rolled her eyes at the girls. What odd friends Will seemed to have made. "The man is so unreliable! As if I'd consider him, when he was meant to have dropped off papers but he never showed." Will wasn't sure if she was more embarrassed by Irma, or her mother's informalness.

"You know.." Will fiddled with her soup as Irma scribbled ferrociously, taking an absent-minded mouthful of her own serving. "I don't mind you dating.."

Irma stopped writing and made a mock-puking face. That was the third time she'd done that, you'd think she'd learn not to eat it. "Maybe some kind of short-order cook?"

"Who has time! I have an emergency block meeting; some weirdo's been swimming in a neighbourhood pool!" Susan Vandom shuffled her files, while Irma gave Will a glance, going back to her 'work'.

* * *

><p>Sas efcharistoúme gia ti diafótisi - thank you for the enlightenment<p>

**LOOK OUT FOR THE NEXT EPISODE OF MY WITCH**


End file.
